wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wenus w futrze/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Miesiąc strasznej monotonii wśród ciężkiej, pospolitej pracy i beznadziejnej tęsknoty do ukochanej kobiety-szatana, to zda się, wieczność cała. Przydzielono mnie do pomocy ogrodnikowi. Pomagam mu oczyszczać drzewa, kopać grządki, grodzić płoty, podlewać kwiaty; żywię się tym samym co i on, śpię z nim na barłogu w jednej izdebce. Wstaję równo ze świtem i kładę się spać po zachodzie słońca. Od czasu tylko do czasu dochodzą mnie słuchy, co dzieje się w willi. Moja pani otacza się rojem wielbicieli; raz nawet aż do ogrodu doleciał odgłos jej szampańskiego śmiechu w salonie. Jest mi naprawdę głupio. Nieraz pytam sam siebie, czy istotnie żyję jeszcze na tym świecie, czy też odbywam jakąś karę poza grobem. Pojutrze kończy się miesiąc. Co ona teraz ze mną zrobi? A może zapomniała o mnie i będę zmuszony do końca życia grodzić płoty i wić bukiety? Przyszedł pisemny rozkaz: „Grzegorz ma być od dziś przydzielony do moich osobistych posług. Wanda Dunajem”. Na drugi dzień rano opuściłem domek w ogródku i przeniosłem się do willi. Z bijącym sercem wszedłem do sypialni rozpalić ogień na kominku. Było jeszcze trochę ciemno. — Czy to ty, Grzegorzu? — zadźwięczał jej głos, tak mi drogi. Jej samej nie mogłem dojrzeć, bo była zasłonięta w łóżku portierami. — Tak, to ja, jaśnie pani. — Która godzina? — Dziewiąta. — Śniadanie! Przynoszę na tacy kawę i klękam przed łóżkiem. — Kawa, proszę jaśnie pani. Wanda odsunęła portierę. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony niepomiernie. Głowa jej, w obramowaniu rozwichrzonych włosów, na tle białych poduszek i koronek, wydała mi się jakby nie ta sama. Rysy straciły dawną miękkość, zaostrzyły się, wydłużyły. W wyrazie oczu znużenie czy przesyt. A może ona zawsze tym się odznaczała, a ja tylko w zaślepieniu tego nie spostrzegałem? Obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem zimnym i obojętnym, z pewnym tylko odcieniem jakiegoś współczucia. W tej chwili wydała mi się piękna nieskończenie i porywająca aż do szału. Krew uderzyła mi do głowy a ręce zaczęły tak drżeć, że nie mogłem w nich tacy utrzymać. Zauważyła to i sięgnęła po szpicrutę, leżącą na szafce nocnej u wezgłowia. — Jesteś niezdarny — wykrztusiła, nachmurzając czoło. Spuściłem wzrok jak zawstydzone dziecko, trzymając tacę tak silnie, jak tylko mogłem. Ona przeciągnęła się pod puszystym okryciem i wreszcie wzięła filiżankę. Dzwoniła. Jawię się natychmiast. — List do księcia Corsini. Biegnę do miasta i oddaję list księciu. Jest to młody, przystojny mężczyzna o iskrzących się, czarnych oczach. Oniemiały z zazdrości przynoszę jej odpowiedź. — Co tobie jest? — pyta mnie jakby od niechcenia — pobladłeś tak mocno... — Nic, jaśnie pani. Zmęczyłem się pospiesznym chodem. Książę był na śniadaniu. Zajął miejsce u jej boku, podczas gdy ja musiałem usługiwać obojgu. Śmiali się, żartowali, nie krępując się mną zupełnie, jakby mnie na świecie nie było, jakbym był manekinem bez życia i duszy. W pewnej chwili pociemniało mi w oczach. Nalewając jej czerwonego wina do kieliszka, splamiłem jej suknię. — Ach, to kołek z płotu — krzyknęła uderzając mnie w twarz, a książę zanosił się od śmiechu. Po śniadaniu wybrała się na przejażdżkę zgrabną bryczuszką, zaprzęgniętą w jednego konika angielskiej rasy, którą sama powozi. Ja umieściłem się z tyłu na koziołku i patrzyłem, z jaką gracją moja pani uśmiecha się do młodych mężczyzn, którzy z daleka jej się kłaniają. Gdy jej pomagam zsiąść, opiera się na mym ramieniu i wtedy doznaję dziwnego wstrząsu; coś, jakby prąd elektryczny, przebiegło przez moje członki od stóp do głów. Na obiad, który odbywa się o szóstej wieczorem, zaprosiła dziś niewielkie towarzystwo, złożone z dam i mężczyzn. Usługiwałem i tym razem nie splamiłem już winem obrusa. Kara ma wszakże to do siebie, że może człowieka nauczyć zręczności. Po obiedzie wybraliśmy się do teatru. Była ubrana w czarną, atłasową suknię, we włosy wpięła pęk róż, na ramiona zarzuciła gronostajowe boa. Spojrzałem na nią z dołu, gdy zstępowała ze schodów, i omal nie krzyknąłem z zachwytu. Otworzyłem jej drzwiczki do karety i wskoczyłem na kozioł, by przed teatrem znowu usługiwać jej przy wysiadaniu i wchodzeniu do loży. Całe cztery godziny czekałem w korytarzu, podczas gdy ona po każdym antrakcie przyjmowała wizyty najwytworniejszej młodzieży. To było dla mnie okropne! Było już daleko po pomocy, gdy raz jeszcze odezwał się dzwonek z pokoju mojej pani. — Roznieć ogień! A gdy na kominku zaczęły polana trzaskać: — Samowar! Wszedłem z herbatą właśnie w chwili, gdy się rozbierała przy pomocy Murzynki i była w kompletnym negliżu. — Podaj szlafrok — odezwała się po wyjściu pokojówki, przeciągając się sennie. Przynoszę jej szlafrok i pomagam przy ubieraniu się, po czym ona rzuca się na otomanę. — Zdejmij mi buciki i podaj mi pantofelki pokojowe — wycedziła przez zęby na pół śpiąco... Klęcząc, ściągam jej z nóg trzewiki, z pewną trudnością, bo ciasne. — Prędko — syknęła. — Uraziłeś mi odcisk, cymbale — krzyknęła i uderzyła mnie szpicrutą. To wystarczyło. — A teraz precz! — co łącznie z kopnięciem oznaczało dobranoc. Dziś była zaproszona na obiad, a ja towarzyszyłem jej jako lokaj. W przedpokoju kazała mi zdjąć z siebie wierzchnie okrycie i czekać w garderobie. Podczas gdy ona ucztowała w jasno oświetlonej sali, w kole biesiadników, ja siedziałem w kącie. Od czasu do czasu dolatywały mnie tony muzyki, gdy drzwi otwarto. Kilku lokai próbowało nawiązać ze mną rozmowę, lecz przekonawszy się, że po włosku umiem ledwie kilka wyrazów, dali mi spokój. W końcu zdrzemnąłem się. Począłem śnić, że z zazdrości zamordowałem Wandę, że skazano mnie na śmierć i że właśnie stoję przed szubienicą w towarzystwie kata, który... zamiast mnie powiesić, wymierzył mi policzek. Otwieram oczy — to Wanda. Purpurowa ze złości, że musiała sama szukać okrycia. Pomogłem jej bez szemrania przy ubieraniu, myśląc, że przecież warto usługiwać takiej pięknej kobiecie i brać od niej po twarzy. Wystarczy w nagrodę spojrzeć na nią, gdy cała w gronostajach opuszcza gmach i wsiada do powozu opierając się na moim ramieniu. Nareszcie jeden dzień bez gości, bez teatru i towarzystwa. Wanda siedzi na tarasie i czyta, nie zwracając wcale na mnie uwagi. Z nastaniem zmierzchu wchodzi do pokoju. Posługuję jej przy obiedzie. Siedzi sama, ale dla mnie nie ma ani jednego słowa, ani jednego spojrzenia; nawet nie zdradza ochoty wymierzenia mi policzka. Omal nie wybuchnę płaczem, że ona mnie tak lekceważy i nawet mnie dręczyć nie chce. Przed udaniem się do łóżka wzywa mnie znowu. — Będziesz dziś spał w moim pokoju, bo miałam zeszłej nocy nieprzyjemne sny i boję się spać sama. Weź sobie poduszkę z otomany i połóż się na futrze niedźwiedzim przed łóżkiem. Wydawszy to polecenie zgasiła światło. Tylko nocna lampka, błyszcząca u sufitu, słabo oświetlała to urocze zacisze. — Leż spokojnie, żebyś mnie nie obudził — rzekła, kładąc się do łóżka. Uczyniłem według rozkazu, ale długo w nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Piękna kobieta, śpiąca tuż obok mnie na wznak, z ramionami pod głową, nie mogła mi zejść z myśli. Wsłuchiwałem się w miarowy jej oddech i każdego razu, gdy się tylko poruszyła, podnosiłem głowę ostrożnie, sprawdzając, czy nie żąda czegoś ode mnie. Nie potrzebowała jednak przez całą noc niczego. A zatem mam dla niej tylko taką wartość, jak ta lampka nocna albo rewolwer zawieszony nad łóżkiem. Czy ja jestem szalony, czy ona? Czy ona to wszystko obmyśliła, aby szaleńcze moje zachcianki w czyn wprowadzić, czy też jest to natura Nerona, lubująca się w dręczeniu drugich i deptaniu po ich grzbiecie bezkarnie i srodze? Gdy jej przyniosłem rano kawę do łóżka, położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i wpatrzyła się we mnie badawczo. — Ach, jakże piękne masz oczy, nie zauważyłam tego dotychczas — szepnęła. A może one tak wypiękniały od chwili, gdy zacząłeś cierpieć? A może ty naprawdę jesteś nieszczęśliwy? Nie odpowiedziałem na to nic. — Sewerynie, czy ty mnie mimo wszystko kochasz jeszcze? — zawołała nagle tonem zdradzającym namiętność. — Czy ty mnie w ogóle jeszcze kochać możesz? Przyciągnęła mnie ku sobie tak gwałtownie, że wypadła mi z rąk taca z filiżankami i kawa wylała się na dywan. — Wando, moja droga Wando — wypowiedziałem bezwiednie, ściskając ją z całych sił i obsypując tysiącem pocałunków. — Taka już moja dola, że kocham cię coraz bardziej, coraz namiętniej, mimo wszystkich okrucieństw z twej strony, mimo zdrady; przeczuwam, że w końcu umrę z nadmiaru miłości i zazdrości. — Ależ Sewerynie, ja cię wcale nie zdradziłam. — Nie? Przez litość Wando, nie żartuj aż do tego stopnia! Przecież sam nosiłem list do księcia. — To było tylko zaproszenie na śniadanie, nic więcej. — Więc od czasu, jak jesteśmy we Florencji... — Zachowałam ci najzupełniejszą wierność, przysięgam na wszystko, co mam najświętszego, że nie kłamię. To, co robiłam, było tylko wybiegiem, aby ziścić w zupełności twoje marzenia... Ale teraz muszę sobie poszukać wielbiciela, bo się obawiam, abyś mi w końcu nie czynił wyrzutów, że byłam za mało bezlitosna, ty mój piękny, kochany... niewolniku. Dziś jednak możesz być dla mnie znowu Sewerynem i kochankiem. Ubrania twego nie darowałam kelnerowi w Wiedniu. Znajdziesz je w skrzyni na strychu. Możesz je włożyć i być tym samym mężczyzną, co ongiś, tam w Karpatach, gdzie się tak sielankowo kochaliśmy. Zapomnij o wszystkim, co stało się od tego czasu. Nie przyjdzie ci to trudno, bo scałuję z twego czoła wszystkie smutki i troski. Mówiła to pieszczotliwie, słodko, głaszcząc mnie i całując jak dziecko, po czym nagle odezwała się: — No idź, przebierz się, bo muszę wstać i ubrać się. Powróciwszy zastałem ją już ubraną w biały atłasowy szlafrok z gronostajowymi wypustkami. Włosy upięła bogato wysadzanym diamentami diademem. W tej chwili znów przyszła mi na myśl Katarzyna II, ale Wanda nie dała mi wiele czasu do rozmyślań. Pociągnęła mnie ku sobie na otomanę. Nie była wcale surowa ani gniewna. Kazała mi czytać najnowsze poezje Lermontowa, pokazywała mi ilustracje z najnowszych pism i tygodników tudzież nowości literackie ostatniej doby. Oczywiście, nie szczędziła mi przy tym najwyszukańszych pieszczot. — No, czy jesteś nareszcie szczęśliwy? — Jeszcze nie zupełnie — odparłem. Wówczas odchyliła rąbek gronostajów, ukazując marmurowej białości pierś, którą ja natychmiast obnażyłem. — Doprowadzasz mnie do szału — powiedziałem. — Więc szalej... wolno ci! Wpiłem się jak żmija w jej białą szyję, zapominając o całym świecie, gdy nagle odezwała się raz jeszcze: — A teraz jesteś szczęśliwy? — Nieskończenie. Ledwie przebrzmiał dźwięk tego słowa, wybuchnęła kaskadą szatańskiego śmiechu. — Śniłeś ongiś, że największym twoim szczęściem będą cierpienia, które ci zadam, a teraz twierdzisz zupełnie co innego, nędzny człowieku, głupcze skończony. Myślisz, że będę twoją kochanką? Na kolana przede mną! No! Zsunąłem się na klęczki i zacząłem patrzeć na nią błagalnie, jak pies. — Widzisz głupcze, ja się nudzę, strasznie się nudzę, a ty nadajesz mi się do rozrywki na chwilę, gdy przyjdzie mi na to ochota. Nie patrz na mnie tak — dodała kopiąc mnie nogą. — Jesteś właśnie tym, czym chcę, co dla mnie wygodne, jesteś... zwierzęciem, nie — jesteś rzeczą! Zadzwoniła i w tej chwili zjawiły się trzy czarne niewiasty. — Zwiążcie go. Nie próbowałem nawet stawiać oporu. Czarne bestie wyprowadziły mnie wśród chichotu w głąb ogrodu, gdzie na zboczu pomiędzy rzędami winorośli uprawiano grunt pod kukurydzę. Na końcu grząd leżał pług. Murzynki zaprzęgły mnie do niego każąc ciągnąć skiby, aby same mniej miały do kopania. Niebawem pojawiła się Wanda i przyłączyła się do swoich czarnych niewolnic; popędzały mnie co sił, jakbym był najzwyklejszą szkapą ruskiego chłopa z Podola, albo, co jeszcze gorsze, najpospolitszym w świecie osłem. Gdy następnego dnia usługiwałem jej przy obiedzie, zagadnęła mnie słodziutko: — Przynieś drugie nakrycie, zjesz obiad razem ze mną. A gdy zająłem miejsce naprzeciw niej: — Nie tam, tu całkiem blisko, przy mnie. Jest w jak najlepszym humorze. Nalewa mi sama zupy, swoją łyżką wykrada mi kąski z talerza lub wreszcie kładzie głowę na stole i kokietuje mnie. Na nieszczęście pojawiła się Heydée, na której zatrzymałem nieco dłużej wzrok, gdy podawała mi potrawę. Jej szlachetne, prawie europejskie rysy, wysoka, bujna pierś, jakby z czarnego marmuru wykuta, zainteresowały mnie przelotnie, co nie uszło uwadze despotycznej władczyni. Gdy tylko czarna piękność wyszła z pokoju, Wanda zerwała się dygocąc z gniewu. — Co! Ty się poważasz w mojej obecności spoglądać na inną kobietę? W końcu ona zajmie cię więcej niż ja, bo czarna jest i trochę do diabła podobna... Zląkłem się naprawdę, bo nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem jej tak rozwścieczonej. Pobladła jak płótno i drżała na całym ciele. Wenus królewska jest zazdrosna o swego niewolnika! Chwyta więc bat z kołka, uderza mnie kilka razy na oślep, wreszcie przywołuje Murzynki, przy ich pomocy wiąże mi ręce i spycha mnie po schodach do ciemnego i wilgotnego lochu w piwnicy. Ani spostrzegłem, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły i zgrzytnął klucz w zamku... Byłem więc żywcem pogrzebany? Leżę — nie wiem jak długo. Jestem związany jak baran przeznaczony pod nóż. Bez światła, bez powietrza, bez pożywienia i bez wody leżę na wilgotnej słomie i nie mogę nawet zasnąć. Ona może ma zamiar zagłodzić mnie, o ile przedtem nie wyzionę ducha z zimna, które mną trzęsie jak wiatr liśćmi osiny? A może to gorączka? Zdaje mi się, że zaczynam nienawidzić tej kobiety. Czerwona jak krew struga światła przedarła się przez szparę w drzwiach, które niebawem się otwierają; ukazuje się Wanda z pochodnią w ręku, odziana w sobolowy płaszcz. — Żyjesz jeszcze? — pyta, przyświecając z progu. — Przychodzisz mnie zamordować — odpowiedziałem głucho. Postąpiła o dwa kroki i jest już koło mnie, pochyla się, bierze mą głowę w obie ręce. — Jesteś chory, biedaku, jak złowrogo błyszczą twe oczy... Czy ty mnie kochasz? Domagam się tego od ciebie... I wyjmuje błyszczący sztylet, a mnie ciarki przechodzą od stóp do głowy. Zdaje mi się, że już teraz będzie koniec. Ona jednak tylko przecina powróz krępujący moje ręce i nogi. Pozwala mi teraz co wieczór, po obiedzie, przychodzić i każe sobie czytać rozmaite dzieła, po czym dyskutujemy na ten temat do późna w noc. Zdaje mi się, że ona zmieniła się nareszcie, że wstydzi się tej drapieżności i barbarzyństwa, jakie względem mnie okazywała tak zapamiętale. Jest nader uprzejma i słodka, a kiedy podaje mi rękę na dobranoc tyle z jej oczu promienieje dobroci i tkliwości, że mimo woli zaczynam zapominać o wszystkich cierpieniach i łzach.